Betrothed
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: Ginny's nice, yet boring life takes an unusual, but dangerous turn. The only way she can get out is through someone she does not care for and a way neither of them want to accept. §Chapter Eight Up!§
1. The Grave Disunion

Betrothed  
  
The Grave Disunion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own my plot, seeing as how in came from my brain…okay, okay—and my sisters. I anyone sees something that may belong to them, I'm sorry, I have no intention on stealing anything from anyone. (unless they're sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not really as bad as many would assume that I am. Just because I'm a Malfoy and my father is a really, horrible git, doesn't mean that I am horrible and evil as well. But who would believe me? I go through the motions, I walk the walk, and I talk the talk; but it's all a show. It's not really true. I do not feel it in my soul; it's just an act. I know there are those of you who are quick to judge me; but what do you really know? Do you know me? I didn't think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley changed out of her waitress uniform and put on some casual clothes underneath a light robe. She worked at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and would occasionally substitute for teachers at Hogwarts, should the need ever come up; which it did not very often. She was twenty years old now, and still trying to sort out her life. Is this how she would live for the rest of her life? Working in a pub and the occasional stand in for a professor? It didn't sound appealing to her.  
  
She had a boyfriend—if you could call him that—but, she didn't really want to spend the rest of her life with that type of person. In fact, she really did not want to spend another day with him…but she was afraid to break his heart. No one really knew what Ginny wanted in a guy save Ginny herself. She knew it sounded disdainful, but she wanted a young man who acted proper, like they do in the rich wizarding families. A man who would stand when a lady enters the room and stand when a lady leaves the table, a chivalrous man, but he had to be capable of love.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The young red head turned around, to see her said boyfriend. "Hello, Colin."  
  
Colin Creevy fingered the small box in his pocket. It wasn't an engagement ring—no, not yet, the time was not quite right—but it was a friendship ring of sorts.  
  
"Would you like to get something to eat, or maybe go for a walk, Gin?" The eldest Creevy brother asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny moaned. "I'm definitely not hungry…but a walk might be nice. I've got to talk to you about something."  
  
Colin's eyes flashed fear for a moment. No one likes to hear that. But then again, he reasoned, this is his Ginny, his precious Ginny. Nothing like that could happen. She would never break up with him.  
  
The two walked a little ways, to the naïve onlooker, they must have looked like the cutest happiest couple with no cares in the world, of course, the naïve onlooker couldn't see into Ginny Weasley's thoughts.  
  
"I was in a small shop just glancing over a few things the other day." Colin began shyly. "And I just saw this and I thought you might like it."  
  
The young muggle-born wizard reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that he had been holding.  
  
Ginny gasped and held her breath. This action was not out of excitement as Colin may have thought, but out of horror. She didn't want a ring…oh dear lord, please don't let it be *the* ring.  
  
Colin opened the box. Inside lay a small right with a small smooth stone set in the center. Being the peculiar looking stone that it was, Ginny picked it up to examine the stone's swirling colors more closely with curiosity written all over her face.  
  
"Well, muggles have this thing call mood ring—but its really simply based on the temperature of your body." Colin began. "I bought one and found this charm that makes it able to tell your real emotions, based on your heart and soul—not your body temperature."  
  
"Wow, Col." Ginny breathed. "This is really nice of you." She looked up at him and snapped her head back into reality. "But I can't take it."  
  
Fear and sadness wound themselves across Colin's eyes and face. "You can't- --why not, Gin?"  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Colin." Ginny said slowly. "I just…"  
  
"What is it, Gin? You can tell me."  
  
"I don't think that I'm up for this sort of relationship with you, Colin." Ginny said quietly. *Merlin, this was gonna hurt.*  
  
"What…Ginny…what are you saying?" Colin stuttered.  
  
"I'm saying that I want to break up with you Colin." *Well, if you gotta lay down the law, you gotta lay it down hard!*  
  
"But…Ginny—"  
  
"I've gotta go, Colin." Ginny said abruptly. "Look, I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
She gave the brokenhearted boy a kiss on his cheek and walked swiftly away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up sharply. *What in bloody hell, was that sound?* It sure sounded like a woman's scream. *That's funny,* Draco thought. *I don't remember father saying anything about having a Death Revel tonight.*  
  
He decided to look around the house and check it out, anyway.  
  
After he dressed in some proper black robes, he went into the study where his father held the Death Revels.  
  
"Father?" Draco said walking into the study.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, Father." Draco said lackadaisically. "I wasn't aware that you were holding a Revel tonight."  
  
"That does not make it any of your concern." Lucius said to his son. "Someone brought a new plaything. I've decided to host a small gathering to have a little amusement prior to doing away with her."  
  
"Is that so? Well, who is it, Father?"  
  
"You might know her, Son." Lucius Malfoy stepped aside to reveal a young red head trembling; her hands bound behind her back.  
  
The young girl narrowed her eyes. "Malfoy!" She said, her voice dripping with malice.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Tiffany!  
  
That's right!  
  
The Filipino—  
  
And white!  
  
Guess What?  
  
Guess What?  
  
You  
  
Kick  
  
Butt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review and ventilate your thoughts! Please! Please? I would be perpetually appreciative! 


	2. Redeemer’s Impertinence

Betrothed  
Redeemer's Impertinence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own my plot, seeing as how in came from my brain…okay, okay-and my sisters. I anyone sees something that may belong to them, I'm sorry, I have no intention on stealing anything from anyone. (unless they're sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's been a while. I've been working and struggling with writer's block. Deal with me people. I love ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she, boy?" Lucius Malfoy said to his son who was currently gaping at the sight of the young girl being held captive by his father.  
  
"What are you planing on doing to her, Sir?" Draco Malfoy asked, ignoring his father's comment.  
  
Lucius grinned diabolically. "You know what goes on, son; No need to let her know," he said. "It's much more fun when we surprise them, you know."  
  
"Of course, Father," Draco said impassively, eyeing the girl. He couldn't just let her life waste away like that. He knew what happened to girls who had been…gifts…at the Death Revels. They were never the same. But Draco Malfoy had not spent six years schooling with those girls.  
  
Said girl, Ginny Weasley, stood in her bindings listening on the conversation being carried on. How was she going to get out of this Merlin forsaken place? Not bloody likely, she told herself. You are surrounded by zealous Death Eaters; eager to…Ginny shuddered.   
  
"I do not think that it would be wise, Father," Draco said coolly and steadily-even though his heart was racing.  
  
Ginny's redhead snapped up in unison with Lucius' blonde one.   
  
"What was that, boy?" Lucius said icily.  
  
"I said, Father," Draco said in a bored manner, " I do not think that it would be wise."  
  
Ginny widened her eyes. Would Lucius take this kind of insolence from his son? And what, in all of magic, would prompt Draco to do this for her?  
  
"What, pray tell, would not be wise?" the older man said with a snarl rivaling that of Severus Snape's.  
  
"Well, Father," Draco sighed outwardly. Why was he doing this? He didn't really care for that Weasley girl very much. "If you insist on knowing-"  
  
"I do," Lucius interrupted.  
  
Draco glared at him. "If you insist on knowing, I have been having a private affair with the girl in recent months."  
  
"An affair?" his father said in a quite disbelieving whisper. "With a WEASLEY???" (needless to say, this whisper and soared to a shout)  
  
Ginny's eyes were bugging out of her head. What the hell? Was Draco Malfoy actually trying to…save her? But did it really need to be like this? An affair with…Draco? HA!  
  
The young wizard smirked. "Yes, Father, a *Weasley*. But if you knew what I now know," Draco Malfoy raised one eyebrow and paused for effect, "You would not be so shocked."  
  
"What?" Ginny shrieked, her eyes popping out of her head even more-if that was possible.  
  
"Don't worry, Sweet. You needn't lie about your…" Draco paused as if searching for the right word, "Forte."  
  
Ginny looked up at him prepared to say some unruly comment which would most likely get her killed, despite the blonde haired boy's efforts. His eyes were sparkling with false delight, but beyond that, she could see his good intentions.   
  
Lucius looked disappointed. With a wave of his wand and a quite mutter, he took the constraints from the young girl's wrists. With his other hand, he shoved her in his son's direction. Ginny hit the ground at Draco's feet; she stopped herself from the quite whimper that nearly escaped from her lips.   
  
"In any event, it's never gratifying if the damsel is not pure." Lucius said, aspiring to compensate for the deprivation. "Get out of my sight, boy, and take your fair maiden with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!" Ginny Weasley winced. "Ouch! Draco, let go of my wrist!" Draco Malfoy was hauling his burden through a corridor to his private chambers to sort out what needed to be done.  
  
Draco yanked open a heavy oak door and dragged the girl in behind him.  
  
"How the hell did you get yourself into that mess, Weasley?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Well, it looks like were both in a pretty little mess now, doesn't it? Thanks to you!" Ginny retorted.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure its not YOUR fault that we got in this mess in the first place, now is it?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that I just wander around Hogsmeade just ASKING to be kidnapped!"  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
Ginny ignored this comment. "But now, everyone in that room, thinks that I'm sleeping with you…and that I'm bloody good at it."  
  
"What did you want me to say, Weasley?" Draco reverberated. "Did you want me to let him kill you?"  
  
Draco looked at her and slumped in a chair. "It really doesn't matter whose fault it is anyway…we have one bleeding situation to get ourselves out of."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Tiffany!  
That's right!  
The Filipino-  
And white!  
Guess What?  
Guess What?  
You  
Kick  
Butt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into consideration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Please feel free to critique, to inspire, and to acquaint me with your musings! Please? I shall be incessantly indebted! 


	3. Consequential Decision

Betrothed Consequential Decision  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter realm. I do, nevertheless, possess my scenario, perceiving as how this tale has come from my genius -okay, okay-and my sister's genius. If any person lays eyes upon something that may belong to them, I apologize, I have no scheme to pilfer anything from anyone at all. (unless they happen to be sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's been a while. I've been working and struggling with writer's block. Deal with me people. I love ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know if it ever says what Ginny is short for. But for the sake of this fic, I'm going to make it Ginger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley hesitantly sat on the edge of an ornate, high backed chair. "What is to be done, Malfoy?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What can be done, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy responded just as quietly. "We must consider our options ere we determine which path to take."  
  
"What then," She asked, "Are our options?"  
  
He looked up in resignation. "Hell, Weasley, I don't know." Draco said. He sighed heavily. "I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'd evidently have to be fairly intimate, if I was inclined to stand up to my father like that in order to extricate you from the evil grasp of the Death Eaters."  
  
"Well, we're not fairly civil at present time, much less fairly intimate." Ginny noted. "And you still saved me."  
  
Draco glared at her. "I meant in my father's eyes, you fool. Maybe I am not the person everyone assumes me to be." He said. "My father thinks I am just like the rest of those Death Eaters in there, ready and willing to watch a young innocent be raped.or even perhaps I am ready and willing to join in on the defiling. Maybe you think I am too."  
  
"What would lead me to believe otherwise?" Ginny asked disbelieving.  
  
"It could be the fact, Weasley," Draco said in a low voice, "that you are here with me, alive and not being ravaged by those Death Eaters."  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed a cynical laugh. "Death Eaters." He said mockingly. "They, whom give death are called Death *Eaters*? It would be more germane should they be called Life Eaters, for that is what they do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, allow me to understand. We're going to tell people that we're courting." Ginny said slowly. "Sorry, but could you tell me again, why? And how are we going to make this plausible?"  
  
"Listen, Ginny-What is Ginny short for anyway?"  
  
"Oh, gosh, it's short for Ginger." She informed him. "But no one ever calls me that."  
  
"Ginger, eh?" Draco Malfoy tried out the name. "I like it. I think that's what I'll call you. But anyway, Ginger, my father thinks that we are dating, and that is the only reason that you are alive right now."  
  
"So, why does everyone else have to know. Why don't we just stage a 'break- up'?"  
  
"Oh, Ginger, Ginger." Draco said softly. "So beautiful.but so stupid."  
  
"What? Draco!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Mere pleasantry, my dear."  
  
"Pleasantry, indeed." She mumbled.  
  
"Everyone must know because were my father to discover that I fed him a falsehood, I would be dead. As would you." Draco informed her." And we cannot stage a 'break-up' because you are still a target for my father a he will be keeping an eye on you from now on. If we were to break-up, you would be taken.again."  
  
"Okay, okay." Ginny said. "I don't need a reminder. I was scared enough as is and it only happened once."  
  
"As for how we are to make this plausible." Draco said. "You guess is a good as mine."  
  
A thought struck Ginny. "Uh, Draco. I realize that I am going to be in this situation for a bit of a long haul." She began. "But how long, exactly, is this haul going to be?"  
  
"I don't know, how long, Ginger." Draco said quietly.  
  
"But it won't go as far as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, would it?" Ginny asked. "After all, this is just pretense."  
  
"In our eyes it is." Draco said shortly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley walked into her parents home the next night greeted by Annabelle, a Hermione Granger's foster child. Hermione hoped to one day become Annabelle's legal guardian.  
  
"Gin-gin!" The young toddler exclaimed. And waddled over on unsteady legs.  
  
"Hey, Bella." Ginny said, scooping up the beautiful three year old before she fell. "Hiya, sweetie."  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said. "How's life going?"  
  
"Oh, same old-same old." Ginny said. "You know, just serving drinks every day."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice floated in from another room. He sounded urgent. "Was that Ginny who-" He stopped short when he entered the room and saw her.  
  
"I'm glad you've graced us with your presence, Ginger." Ron said in a hostile tone of voice."  
  
Ginny winced. Ron only called her that when he was angry with her. But she decided to rebuttal. "Well, thank you, Ronald. But I am not feeling particularly welcome right now, so I may as well leave."  
  
"I know where you were last night, Ginger Rose, and I think that we need to talk about it."  
  
"Hey, doll face?" George said entering the room. "What did you say you wanted to drink again?" He stopped and looked from Ginny to Ron to Hermione. Apparently he changed his mind about getting drinks, because the next thing out of his mouth was: "Honey, why don't we take Annabelle for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, super." Hermione said distractedly, wishing she knew what was going on.  
  
Ginny handed Annabelle to Hermione. "Bye-bye, Bella." She said. "You have fun okay?"  
  
"Bye-bye, Gin-gin." The toddler said sweetly.  
  
"See you, Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll floo you sometime, okay?" Ginny said.  
  
"Sounds great." Hermione said, and the three left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What were you doing in the pub with Draco Malfoy last night, Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch. What was she going to say. After they had talked, the went to the pub for dinner, and Draco had walked her home to her little cottage.  
  
"Oh, were you there?" She said casually. "The you must have noticed that I was eating."  
  
"But what were you doing *with* him, Gin?" Ron demanded. "People like us do not spend our spare time fraternizing with people like the Malfoys."  
  
"It's not like I was in a corner making out with him, Ron!"  
  
"Oh, I should hope not!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you were dating Creevey anyway, what would he say if he found that his girl went on a date with a Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm nobody's girl, Ron. It wasn't a date. And I broke it off with Colin."  
  
"Oh, so you broke it off with Colin so that you could run around with Malfoy?"  
  
"That's not why I broke up with Colin and frankly it isn't any of your concern." Ginny said coolly. "And perhaps Draco Malfoy is not the person you think him to be."  
  
"Not the person I think him to be? Merlin, Ginger! This is DRACO MALFOY we are talking about." Ron practically shouted.  
  
"I don't need this right now. Give my love to Daddy and Mum." Ginny said heading for the door.  
  
"I've known him longer than you have, Gin. I know him better than you do!"  
  
"Please, dear brother. Like one year really makes any difference at all." Ginny said and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? I know it's been too long. I'll try to get my other story up soon. I swear. I love you all!!!!!! Please review. I beg of you. It is vitally important that you review. It gets my creative juices flowing. Especially if you tell me what you want to see happen in the story. 


	4. Courting with Danger

Betrothed Courting With Danger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter realm. I do, nevertheless, possess my scenario, perceiving as how this tale has come from my genius -okay, okay-and my sister's genius. If any person lays eyes upon something that may belong to them, I apologize, I have no scheme to pilfer anything from anyone at all. (unless they happen to be sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to remind everyone that I am well aware that Ginny is usually recognized to be short for Virginia, but just for this story, I wanted her to be named Ginger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Ginger," Draco Malfoy greeted. "Come on in."  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped inside Malfoy Manor. "What did you want to---" Ginny began, but was cut off by Draco.  
  
"SHH!!" He said suddenly holding a finger to his lips. A second later, she heard footsteps nearing them.  
  
Before Ginny could say anything, Draco shoved her against the closest wall and lowered his lips on hers. She struggled for a moment with wide eyes. Then, Ginny saw Lucius Malfoy enter the room and jammed her eyes shut as she pretended to be enjoying herself.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat and Draco whipped around looking surprised. Ginny put her hands up to her lips which were shaped in a small smile. She tried to make herself blush.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Lucius raised one eyebrow. "Not here, Draco. It's tacky." He said shortly before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
Ginny did not have to make herself blush at that statement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My father talked to me about you this morning, Ginger."  
  
Ginny and Draco had retired to Draco's private study.  
  
"Is that what you called me here for?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Yeah, Gin." He paused. "My father wants to know if we are planning on getting married."  
  
Ginny inhaled sharply. "Married?"  
  
Draco did nothing.  
  
"You mean, like, really married."  
  
"To everyone but us, Ginger. It must be this way, lest the know that we are lying."  
  
"Is there a ring?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I thought we might go together to get it." Draco said. "I don't know your tastes."  
  
"Go and ask my father--- I mean, of course the answer is yes; I do not want to die or live my life in constant fear," Ginny said in resignation. "But pretend that I do not know and everything; he'd like that. Anyway, he is not like my brothers; he is more understanding."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy knocked on the door to the Burrow. He desperately hoped that Ron would not be the one to answer the door. He sighed with relief when he saw one of the Weasley twins with a toddler.  
  
"Can I help you?" George -or was it Fred?-said.  
  
"Hewwo." Said the young girl hanging onto one of the wild haired boy's legs with a giggle.  
  
"Hello, there." Draco said to her. Turning to the twin, "Is your father home?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, come on in."  
  
"Annabelle." The young toddler said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's her name. She's Hermione's foster child."  
  
"George." Annabelle said, pointing to the twin. (ah, so he *was* George.)  
  
"Come on, munchkin, help me find Grandpa Weasley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will discuss it with her, and if she holds no reservations, then so be it." Arthur Weasley  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"But, young Draco, if anything should happen to her.so help me-" He grinned sheepishly. "I apologize, you will understand one day, you see, she's my only girl." He trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy?" Ginny called stepping into the Burrow.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked into the living room.  
  
"Daddy, you wanted to talk with me?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, sit down."  
  
Neither one of them saw Ron sitting hidden on the staircase.  
  
"Draco Malfoy stopped by to see me today."  
  
Ginny looked up, surprised. She hadn't known he would take action so soon.  
  
"Apparently, he is quite taken with you and he wanted to ask something of me."  
  
"Which is..?"  
  
"He wishes to court you, Ginger." Arthur said with a sigh.  
  
Hermione, just happened to be passing by, and, upon hearing this news, decided to take a detour through the living room.  
  
"Court me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione grinned. "He wants to romance you, Ginny." Ginny looked up surprised at seeing Hermione there. "He wants to get you to fall in love with him."  
  
"I know what it means."  
  
"Do you accept?" Arthur asked. "If you do, he'll be by your flat tonight to take you out."  
  
Ginny was about to respond when she heard thunder. She looked up to see her brother Ron, crashing down the stairs.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Mr. Weasley turned around in his seat to watch his son. Hermione looked up at him wide-eyed. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"You can't do this, Gin?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. *Great, tell her that she can't; she'll really listen to you now.*  
  
"Oh, can't I?"  
  
"Ginny, he's not a good guy."  
  
"Son." Arthur tried to break in.  
  
"I think that I will be the judge of that, Ronald." Ginny said acidly. "It's not like he's trying to court you!"  
  
Hermione looked helplessly and Arthur.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Daddy, I think I will accept."  
  
"Now, Gin-"  
  
"No, daddy." Ginny said. "I'm not doing this simply, to spite Ron; I was going to say yes before he butted his big nose in. Besides, I would never know if it would work if I don't try."  
  
"You're making a big mistake, Ginger." Ron said.  
  
Ginny smiled sugary at him. "I'm elated you think so, Ronald."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you enjoyed this latest chapter, tell all your friends about it! If you did not enjoy it, by all means, tell me!  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY. it doesn't mean you have to have sex. -- LadyTiffany for the CANDIES FOUNDATION  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. An Extravagant Engagement

Betrothed An Extravagant Affair  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter realm. I do, nevertheless, possess my scenario, perceiving as how this tale has come from my genius -okay, okay-and my sister's genius. If any person lays eyes upon something that may belong to them, I apologize, I have no scheme to pilfer anything from anyone at all. (unless they happen to be sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to tell everyone that they are right. Virginia does sound a lot better than Ginger. I don't know, Ginger just sounded good in my head; now it does not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told my dad yes," Virginia Weasley said.  
  
"Well, Virginia, I should have hoped so," Draco Malfoy said with a grin.  
  
"So, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Come on, Virginia," Draco said, taking her cloak out of the closet. "Let me take you out to supper and we'll get to know each other better."  
  
Ginny slipped on her cloak which Draco was holding up for her. "Sound good to me."  
  
Draco opened up her door and as she walked through it, he said, "After all, I have to get you to fall for me, now don't I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the months passed, Virginia Rose Weasley found herself slowly falling for a certain blonde haired Slytherin. She wouldn't quite say love, no, not yet; but there was definitely something there. He was still a jerk much of the time, but he had his nice moments.  
  
*Well, we're going to have to be civil towards each other if we are going to have to live together for quite sometime. * Ginny mused.  
  
Just then Ginny's door opened. Draco Malfoy came walking in.  
  
"Hello!" Ginny said in an annoyed tone from the couch she was sitting on. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"I guess that since I'm going to be your husband and we're madly in love, I shouldn't have to."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "To what do I owe this most happy visit?"  
  
Draco drew a small velvet box from his pocket and tossed it to her. He smirked at her and sat down, propping his feet on the table.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and swatted at his feet. She knew what was in the box; wasn't it obvious? She opened it, put it on, and threw a fake blissful look onto her face.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" She said in a sugary sweet voice. "Of course I'll be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I never thought you'd ask!"  
  
"You're funny, Virginia."  
  
"So, I guess we're engaged now?"  
  
"I guess so, but there'll have to be a party, and we'll have to put it in the papers."  
  
"This is so romantic." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it, though?"  
  
"Always." She said. "Isn't it a bit soon? After all, we've only been "dating" for a few months now."  
  
"Yeah, well, just tell them that what's meant to be is meant to be, whether its now or ten years from now."  
  
She nodded thinking of what she would say to her family. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "Draco?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Why.I mean.well, why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"What? The ring? You don't want your parents to think I have no class do you?"  
  
"No, not just the ring; but everything. You could just forget about me and go on with your happy life. Why don't you?"  
  
"I'm not the evil person everyone thinks I am, Virginia. I don't like to see people die." He paused. "Admittedly, I have seen many a young girl perish at the death eater's hands, and I've never done anything.but, I guess, I just really didn't want to see you die. Don't ask me why.I just don't think that I could bear it."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway," he said, "we've got to set a date for 'the big day.'"  
  
"Oh, yeah, about that. I just wanted to let you know I don't really want a big showy wedding. I just want a small affair."  
  
"We cannot have that, Virginia. As nice at that may be, everyone in the world must know that Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy are in love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it's taken me so long. I've started college and I am still working, all the meanwhile struggling with writer's block. Please be patient with me. BTW, my other story Walking After You will be updated soon, I promise.  
  
Please Review. It really means a lot to me when you guys/gals tell me that you like my story. I'll try to be a more dedicated writer. 


	6. I'd Like That

Chapter Six  
  
I'd Like That  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virginia Weasley sat in front of her vanity mirror putting the finishing touches on her outfit. Draco Malfoy was taking her out to dinner. Apparently they were going to a very schnazzy up-scale wizarding restaurant. They had to make appearances.  
  
Ginny glanced over at a nearby copy of the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Inside was a small article about herself and her fiancée. The females of the wizarding world were in tears that such a handsome young bloke was going to be tied down. *Oh, if only they knew why!* Ginny smiled wryly to herself.  
  
Ginny stood up and went to her full-length mirror. She twirled around in front of it admiring the new dress that Draco had deemed fit to wear to such a restaurant. It was an emerald green Dress that complimented her red hair nicely with an empire waistline and tight fitting sleeves that flared out near her wrists, but without too many flounces. Ginny looked down at her hand and admired what was resting there too, a beautiful engagement ring. It was not a very big ring; but then again, she didn't like them large. It was a petite two-tone ring with a diamond in the middle and baguettes on either side.  
  
She heard the door of her cottage open.  
  
"Virginia?" Draco's voice ringing through the halls was the next.  
  
"I'm in my room!" She called. "I'll be down in a second."  
  
She heard him grumbling something. It was probably along the lines of: "why do girls have to take so much bloody time getting ready?"  
  
Ginny strapped on her shoes, took one last glance in the mirror, 'nox'-ed the light in her room and left to find her prince charming.  
  
Draco was sitting on Ginny's couch, a war going on in his mind. He had brought flowers with him. They were daisies, because he had seen pictures of daisies framed on the walls near the stairs, so he figured that she would like them. But should he have brought flowers?  
  
Ginny stepped into the living room and Draco promptly stood.  
  
"Virginia," He said, holding the flowers. "These are for you."  
  
"Draco! You bought me flowers?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "No, I just snagged them from a house along the way."  
  
Ginny ignored his stupid comment and went to the kitchen to find a vase.  
  
"Virginia?" Draco said, following her. "Virginia? What's wrong? Don't you like them? I mean, I saw some-"  
  
Ginny opened a cabinet and saw a vase, but it was a fairly high shelf, much too high for her petite stature to reach it with out a stepladder. Draco stepped over and reached the crystal vase easily and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Draco," Ginny said while filling the vase with water. She put the flowers in and looked up at him.  
  
"What, for getting the thing down for you?"  
  
"No, you stupid boy! For the flowers!" She said. Then in a much gentler tone she continued. "It's such a thoughtful gesture, Draco. It's just, no ones ever given me flowers before."  
  
"I'm glad you like them." Draco said in a quiet voice.  
  
Ginny looked up at a clock. "Oh! Look at the time! If we don't book it, we're going to loose our reservations."  
  
"Yeah, well if you didn't spend so much time getting ready we wouldn't have to rush!" Draco said as he followed Ginny outside.  
  
"Well, If you hadn't brought me flowers we'd have been gone by now!" Ginny retorted with a grin as she went outside via the door that Draco was holding for her.  
  
"Oh?" Draco asked as Ginny tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow, "Would you have me take them back?"  
  
Ginny looked down and blushed. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Not for anything in the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Draco left the restaurant with content smiles on their faces. Dinner was good, conversation was good, and the chemistry in the air was insane.  
  
"Let me walk you home, Ginny," Draco said. "Instead of Apparating, It's not far and it's so nice out tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. She reached for his hand, "I think I'd like that."  
  
So they walked, hand in hand, Their shoes tapping the sidewalk in a unique Melody.  
  
When they reached Ginny's cottage, they stopped at the door. Draco took his set of keys, unlocked the door and let her in first. He followed her inside.  
  
"So," Ginny began. "I had a great time, tonight."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Me too."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny for a moment, taking in her beauty. Then, he bent down and kissed her. It was a nice, soft, gentle kiss that was full of feeling. When they parted, she was smiling, and so was he.  
  
"So, can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh, no... Sorry, Me and the girls are going wedding dress shopping."  
  
"Right, well, I'll just floo you then, shall I?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that took so long, but my muses kicked back in, Full Speed aheahd! 


	7. Engagement Party Part 1

Betrothed  
  
Chapter Seven - Engagement Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own my plot, seeing as how in came from my brain. I anyone sees something that may belong to them, I'm sorry, I have no intention on stealing anything from anyone. (unless they're sugar cookies!) Oh, and I do not own the foyer from Beauty and the Beast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to lecada chan, Summa, Hasapi, Molly W, Shahanna, Hells, Lucius, Lianat87, Alex, Kasumi, SilverArrows, Vie, Aireon Granger, Lady~Nimoe, Willow Weasley, and Trweyn Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three sharply dressed figures made their was down a snow-covered street.  
  
"Why are we going to Malfoy's party?" Harry Potter asked as he spat the Malfoy name out with disgust.  
  
Hermione Granger glanced sharply at Ron Weasley as her black boots crunched the snow beneath her. "You mean to tell me that you didn't tell *him*???  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just figured that maybe he'd like to find out for himself." Ron shrugged as he pulled his cloak tighter around him.  
  
"Find out WHAT?" Harry demanded his black messy hair sprinkled with snow.  
  
"Don't worry, chap." Ron said, patting his friend on the back. "Malfoy'll tell ya."  
  
Just then Hermione's new cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her clutch and flipped it open. "Hello?"  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ron gasped. (A/N: sorry, just added that spur of the moment thing because I thought it was cute. :-D)  
  
The three were on their way to the Weasley-Malfoy engagement party, although famous Harry Potter didn't know it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virginia Weasley (soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy!) slowly descended the stairs. She was wearing an elegant princess cut black gown that brushed the floor. She complemented her outfit with silver and diamond jewelry and a silver clip held up a bit of her hair, while the rest framed her face in wavy tendrils.  
  
Draco Malfoy gasped sharply as soon as he saw her. He was standing in the foyer of his father's mansion dressed in a crisp tuxedo. (A foyer not unlike that of Beauty and the Beast [the best Disney movie ever!]) A mansion that he was sure he would soon inherit.  
  
"Virginia," he breathed, smoothing and invisible wrinkle in his impeccable tuxedo. "You look positively enchanting."  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy," She said in a purr. "I figured that enchanting was exactly what I was going for."  
  
"You look delightful, my sweet," Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy said, as she ambled into the room. "Come, you two, guest should be arriving any minute now."  
  
She ushered them off to one of the many other rooms in the grand manor where a photographer was set up. Draco groaned.  
  
"Now, now, son." Narcissa reprimanded. "It should only take a minute."  
  
The photographer positioned Draco and Ginny in front of the camera.  
  
"Oh!" Narcissa sighed. "Don't they look delightful together?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Virginia Rose Malfoy, that name just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" said Hermione Granger. The famous Hogwart's trio had arrived not long after the pictures, and now, an hour later, the mansion was filled with guests.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"And you don't?" Hermione asked incredulously, grabbing a two glasses of wine from a passing waiter's tray.  
  
"Oh, I do!" Ginny said, accepting one of the flutes Hermione held out to her. "But my brother is another story."  
  
"Oh, Gin," Hermione sighed. "Don't you let your pretty little head sit on that another minute! He'll come around, you know, he always does."  
  
Ginny smiled and sipped her wine. Her red hair bobbed as she nodded her head in agreement. "I know it." She paused as it, thinking about something. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute? Somewhere private?"  
  
"Sure, what is it, hon?"  
  
"It's about Draco and me," she hesitated, "No one else knows, but, I really need someone to talk to, someone who knows the other side of the story."  
  
"Ginny, is there something wrong in your relationship?" Hermione asked her eyes filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Not wrong, exactly, just..well, not here." Ginny stumbled her way through the statement, trying to come up with the right words.  
  
Hermione nodded, set her wine glass down next to Ginny's and followed the stunning red-hair girl out of the room. 


	8. Engagement Party Part 2

Betrothed  
  
Chapter Seven - Engagement Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own my plot, seeing as how in came from my brain. I anyone sees something that may belong to them, I'm sorry, I have no intention on stealing anything from anyone. (unless they're sugar cookies!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Engaged?!?" Harry Potter exclaimed incredulously. "Who would marry you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Draco Malfoy asked putting his empty wine glass on a passing waiter's tray.  
  
"Well for starters.." Harry began after he took a sip of his Chardonnay.  
  
Three men were standing around in the decently crowded ballroom of the Malfoy Manor discussing the future of Draco Malfoy and the stupidity of the future Mrs. Malfoy. They could get along well enough-if they were forced to.  
  
"She must have been really stupid or really easy." Harry said laughing.  
  
"You say that again, Potter," Draco said, his face as hard as stone. "And I swear, I'll twist your scar covered head right off your shoulders."  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Ron muttered. "That wasn't cool."  
  
Harry looked aghast. Was this Ron? A Weasley taking up for a MALFOY? "Ron? Have you left your brain behind?"  
  
"It's not that I'm taking his side. Believe me, I'm against this more than anything else it's just." Ron shook his head and trailed off.  
  
"It's just what, Ron?" Harry asked. "Is this what you wouldn't tell me? Okay, so Draco, tell me. What the crap is going on?"  
  
"He's going to marry." Ron tried to say it, but he just couldn't believe that it was true. "His bride is."  
  
"Virginia Rose Weasley." Draco said with a smug look complementing his blonde hair.  
  
"Virginia? As in Ginny? Who calls her Virginia anyway?" Harry rambled on, in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Gin, what's up?" Hermione said. The two girls were in an abandoned sitting room. Ginny looked at Hermione nervously and sat down in a nearby couch. Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, Hermione..this is a little bit surprising but-I don't know, I mean, I don't even know how to start. I'm not sure what do say."  
  
Hermione sat next to Ginny on the couch and put a comforting arm around her friend.  
  
Ginny looked over at her friend and closed her eyes for a minute. "I'm getting married to a man," Ginny paused to collect her thoughts, "and I don't even know if I am in love."  
  
"Well, Ginny, that's not so-"  
  
"That's not it." Ginny interrupted her friend. "I mean, they way we-and the reasons why we-" Ginny trailed off. "You've got to keep it low key. No one else knows, and I need a girl friend to talk to."  
  
Suddenly Ginny began having second thoughts about telling Hermione. She got nervous. Would Hermione really understand?  
  
"You can tell me, Ginny." Hermione said soothingly.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "I uh, actually, Hermione, I've got to be going." Ginny stood up.  
  
"Ginny-" Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"Draco will be wondering where I am." Ginny said nervously. She hugged her friend and fled from the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called after her. "Ginny! What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sighed. What was going on??  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia Rose scanned the ball room looking for her fiancée. She grabbed a glass of white wine from a passing waiter. She finally spotted him talking with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Red hair, blonde hair, and black hair, clustered together in a circle.  
  
She went towards him quickly, her black heels clicking on the marble floor.  
  
"Virginia, hello." Draco Malfoy said, "Where have you been off to?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny threw on a sweet smile for sake of company, "Just around."  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Harry said. "What a surprise."  
  
"Oh, hello Harry; hello Ron!" Ginny said, giving each a kiss on the cheek. She went and stood by Draco, who put his arm around her. Harry's face hardened.  
  
"Virginia Rose Malfoy." Harry said. "Sounds delightful."  
  
Ginny could feel Draco tighten. She threw him a look.  
  
"Hermione certainly thinks so," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Harry looked away for a second, not saying anything.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said, "I'm not feeling well, do you think we could go upstairs?"  
  
"You look fine to me, Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, Draco." Ginny said with more emphasis. "Let's go."  
  
"Right, let's go." Draco said. As the two were walking away, Draco turned to Ron and Harry and grinned. "You know what that means, don't you?" He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Harry lunged for him. "Why you-"  
  
Ron held him back. "It'll just make Ginny mad," He murmured.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Draco, you stop that! Stop antagonizing them!"  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Come along, sweetheart," he said to Ginny. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
Virginia Weasley looked at him wearily and sighed. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her and the left sight of the famous Gryffindor Trio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long! I was so into other peoples stories I forgot to write! Please Review! 


	9. I Know You Know

Betrothed  
  
Chapter Nine - I Know You Know  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own my plot, seeing as how it came from my brain. I anyone sees something that may belong to them, I'm sorry, I have no intention on stealing anything from anyone. (unless they're sugar cookies!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley ascended the stairs to Draco's Bedroom. Once they got there, both sat on the bed. Virginia leaned back against the headboard hugging a pillow and sighed.  
  
Draco moved toward her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. They both sat in silence for a moment before Ginny spoke.  
  
"I tried to tell Hermione, Draco." She began, "But I just couldn't. I mean, it's Hermione for Christ's sake, my best friend, but I just couldn't. Who knows what she would think?"  
  
"I know that you are very hesitant and scared about telling her, Ginny, but think of the relief you will feel. I know this is stressing you out, all this deceit, but even if Hermione is angry, she'll get over it and appreciate the truth." Draco told her.  
  
Ginny looked over and him and smirked. "Who knew that you could be so sensitive."  
  
"Ah, yes." Draco said with a wry smile. "About that. Just don't let the word out."  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. She turned and looked at him once more and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Ginny threw the pillow aside and leaned into him, wanting more of the sweet taste of Draco Malfoy. He snaked his arm around her waste while her hand found its way to his back. He pulled her closed and kissed her even more. They explored each others mouths in silent passion only interrupted by the sound of each others quiet moans and sighs.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Draco groaned, annoyed at the rude interruption from the sweet taste of his fiancée's lips.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked in a very angry and annoyed tone. Ginny shot him a reprimanding look from where she was in front of the mirror, casting cosmetic charms on her hair.  
  
"Draco, it's your mum. Your guests will be leaving soon, so I suggest that you go downstairs." Narcissa Malfoy said from the others side of the thick wooden door.  
  
Virginia turned to her Fiancé. Eyeing his sloppy hair, she cast some cosmetic charms his way to right his hair and make it smart again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny" Hermione said in that bossy sort of demanding tone. "We need to talk." She eyed the gray-eyed man standing next to the young fiery-headed witch. "Alone."  
  
Ginny's arm was nearly yanked from the socket as she followed the auburn haired single-mother to silent corner of the ballroom. "What's going on, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's what I'd like to know." Partly in the shadows with candle light flickering about made Hermione look very scary in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Hermione?" She asked innocently  
  
"You know very well what I mean, Virginia Weasley." Hermione said in a stern voice. "Now I know that there is something going on between you and Malfoy-and I'm not talking about the sudden engagement. I'm talking about you being shy and scared, and keeping secrets from me. That's not like you, Ginny. I know that there is more than meets the ordinary wizard's eye going on."  
  
Ginny looked exposed and worried. "I, uh," She stuttered as she tried to think. "I would tell you, Hermione," Ginny said, a sly smile forming on her face, "But Then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Ginny, this isn't funny! I want to know if something is wrong, I want to help!" A shadow passed over Hermione's eyes for just a moment. "He's not hurting you is he, Ginny??"  
  
"What? No!" Ginny exclaimed. "He would never ever do that, Hermione. Trust me. He really does care about me."  
  
"Then what's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong.something is just.Oh, I don't know." Ginny's eyes scanned the room. Most of the guests had left by now. "Listen, Hermione. I'm just not ready yet, I'll let you know soon. But not know, okay?"  
  
Hermione sighed and embraced the young girl. "okay, Ginny. Just take care of yourself."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please review. I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been in a rut, but I'm determined to finish my stories. Lots of Love from LadyTiffanyAnne. 


End file.
